


Stiles Stilinski saves the Hot Guy

by Red_City



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Apartment, Cute, Derek is a chicken, Drabble, First Meetings, Flirting, Hot, M/M, Meeting, Neighbors, One Shot, Screaming, Short, Stiles Saves The Day, Stiles is in college, Stiles saves him, Tumblr, au prompt I saw on tumblr, baseball bat, i can't think of more tags, pre slash, scaredy cat derek, shirtless derek, there might be more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/pseuds/Red_City
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You really should be thanking me, what if you HAD been getting murdered? I was at the ready, poised to strike, I totally hypothetically saved your life.”</p><p>“With a baseball bat?” The guy was looking up at him now, eyebrow quirked in disbelief. “I think I’d do better on my own, thanks.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski saves the Hot Guy

“EeeeAAAAAAAUUUUUGHHH!”

Stiles jumped at the loud, high pitched scream that came through the wall on left, nearly dropping his phone and breaking a glass he’d left on the table. He was on his feet a second later, tripping towards the door, and after a moment’s hesitation, grabbed his baseball bat and ran over the the apartment next door.

He paused in front of the door, the doormat a plain, brown weave. He hadn’t met his neighbor as of yet - his class schedule and work hours apparently didn’t mesh with the new guy’s - but then he heard a scuffling sound from inside. He grabbed the handle, pausing again, biting his lip in indecision to knock of just burst in. Then there came another scream.

“AAAAaaaAAAA! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!”

The voice was probably male, though still high pitched, and Stiles said, “Fuck it,” and swung the door open, bat poised over his shoulder.

The sight that greeted him was not what he had expected. 

There was a guy, in nothing but sweatpants, standing on top of a dark, leather couch, waving a rolled-up magazine above his head. He was absolutely, stunningly, fuckably gorgeous, and Stiles felt his mouth drop open. The guy was balancing precariously on the armrest of the couch, looking down at the ground, eyes flicking back and forth. He looked up when Stiles entered the room, and his fantastically shaped eyebrows drew together in a frown before his eyes widened in horror and he fell off the couch, landing hard on his glorious ass. He scrambled up as fast as he could, emitting a soft sound Stiles could only describe as a whine, and climbed back up on the couch, swatting all over his body as if checking for something that wasn’t there.

“What are you - ugh - doing in my apartment!?” He demanded, his voice was lower than the high-pitched scream suggested.

“Why the hell are you screaming at the top of your lungs? I’m in your apartment because I thought you were getting murdered in here!!”

The guy glared again, and then seeming to remember himself, looked trepidatiously at the floor.

“What the fuck is going on?” Stiles let the bat slide out of his grip, and he leaned it against the wall, placing his hands on his hips.

“It’s fine, I’m fine, sorry for - disturbing you. You can leave.” He was still searching the floor with his eyes.

“What are you looking for? You’re not crazy are you? Sorry, that was rude. Do you have a mental instability of any kind? Are you on an sort of medicat -”

“No, shut up! There’s a - just - it’s fine!”

“Yeah, you sounded totally fine 2 minutes ago, screaming like a four year old.”

The guy glared. Stiles glared back. He was impressed with his own ability to sass whilst still in shock from discovering his neighbor was mind-bogglingly hot. 

“You really should be thanking me, what if you HAD been getting murdered? I was at the ready, poised to strike, I totally hypothetically saved your life.”

“With a baseball bat?” The guy was looking up at him now, eyebrow quirked in disbelief. “I think I’d do better on my own, thanks.”

“Well,” Stiles said, putting a hand on his chest in faux-offence. “Next time I hear high-pitched screaming coming from this room, I’ll be sure and ignore it. Have fun getting murdered.”

“There are other things that involve screaming, you know,” the guy said, and now he wore a predatory smirk. Stiles almost fell over. 

“Are you - was that - are you FLIRTING with me?” Stiles asked incredulously.

The guy frowned. “Uh, maybe? Is that not -”

“Dude! No that is totally cool, that’s fucking amazing, I was just making sure I wasn’t dreaming.”

The guy smiled. and Stiles smiled stupidly back. Then he saw something move in the corner of his eye and he looked down at the floor near the couch.

“What -”

“Oh, God, fuck, there it is - just -” Derek said as he leapt from the couch to the coffee table, knocking over a few of the dozen books scattered across it.

Stiles moved closer, trying to see. “What is it? What the hell is -”

“AAGH!” Derek yelled again, jumping this time to the loveseat closer to Stiles. He wasn’t really looking where he was going, though, and his foot missed his mark. He fell to floor again, grunting in surprise and flailing out a hand to catch himself. All that did was catch Stiles, who fell practically onto the guy’s lap. 

“Ow,” Stiles said, and then was struck speechless, looking into the guy’s eyes up close. Were they green? Were they brown? Hazel? Something else? 

“Uh,” Stiles said, and the guy half smiled, then craned his head around to look behind him. Apparently seeing whatever it was, he bodily flipped them over and then sat up, putting Stiles in between himself and the coffee table. 

“Dude, what the FUCK. You have to tell me what is happening or I’m gonna ask you to prove that you’re not on any medication. Please don’t be psychotic, you were just flirting with me!”

Derek pointed, wordlessly, to the carpet and Stiles looked down to see two little eyes peeking out from under the table. 

“Hello,” he said, and leaned down to see better. The guy WHIMPERED behind him. 

It was a little grey mouse, trembling in fear, trapped by the fallen books and the table leg. Stiles grabbed a piece of paper from the table and scooped it up, wrapping it lightly around it so it couldn’t escape but also wouldn’t be crushed. He turned towards the door and the guy practically ran out of the way, going behind the couch and glaring at the paper in Stiles hands. 

“I’m going to put it outside. I’ll be right back up - this is far from over.” Stiles pointed a finger between the guy and himself, turning again to walk out the door. 

 

When he got back up, the guy was wearing a shirt and picking up the books he had knocked all over the floor. Stiles bat was propping the door open.

“So. Mouse, huh?”

The guy glared, straightening up to look at Stiles. 

“What about it?”

“Do we have a bit of a phobia?”

No answer.

“Did Mickey Mouse freak you out as a kid? Because I swear to God, the way his head is shaped is not normal. He’s not even mouse-ish at all.”

The guy looked like he wanted to smile, but was making a valiant effort not to.

And while we’re on the subject, why doesn’t Donald Duck wear pants? That’s not appropriate for children. Everyone else has pants. Don’t they? I honestly don’t remember.”

Now the guy was smiling, a cute little smile, his arms crossed in front of him.

“Okay, fine, yes, I’m - WARY - of mice. They - I just don’t like them.”

“Uh huh.”

“Yeah, okay. Tha - thank you. For. Yeah.” The guy waved his hand at the door. 

“Anytime, dear,” Stiles smirked, at the guy glared at him again.

“Who the hell are you, anyway? I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

“Yes, sorry, I’m Stiles, I live next door,” Stiles said, stepping forward and holding out a hand to shake. The guy gripped it firmly, and Stiles caught himself staring at the bulging bicep before him.

“Derek. Nice to meet you.” He held on for about 5 seconds more than necessary, which brought up another point Stiles wanted to revisit. 

“So, uh, not to sound desperate or anything, but you were actually talking me up while balancing on your couch to get away from the terrifying mouse, right?”

Derek huffed in what seemed to be a cross between annoyance and laughter, and nodded yes. 

“Oh, well, that’s - that’s great I just - I mean, are you - are you -”

“Are you free tomorrow night? I’d say tonight but I have a business meeting,” Derek interrupted him.

“Oh, yeah, yes, I am free, so free, beyond free.” Stiles clapped a hand over his mouth to get himself to STOP TALKING.

“Sure. Good. That’s good. I - I can text you, if you want,” Derek said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Yes! Texting! Communication! Here, I’ll give you my number. Or I can put it in your phone, if you want..”

“Here,” Derek said, handing over an ancient piece of crap, probably not even wifi capable. 

“Dude. What is with the dinosaur?”

“Shut up. It still texts and calls.”

“Yeah, and is the 8th wonder of the ancient world,” Stiles said, typing his information in. Derek grabbed the phone back, pocketing it with a defiant glare. He had a lot of glares. 

“So tomorrow,” Stiles said, hoping he hadn’t blown it.

Derek’s face softened. “Tomorrow.”

Stiles shouldered the bat again, awkwardly idling in the open doorway. 

“I’ll uh - I’ll talk to - text you?” Stiles said, and Derek smiled.

“Sure.”

He waved as Stiles turned towards his apartment and the door swung shut. As Stiles was opening his own door, he heard Derek yell - 

“I have a sort of policy, though!”

“Oh?” Stiles yelled back.

“There will be no screaming activities until the third date!”

Stiles face heated up, and he fumbled with the doorknob, dropping the bat. “Shit,” he whispered, and heard Derek start to laugh.

“We’ll see about that, jackass!” He yelled back, finally opening the door.

The laughter suddenly cut off. Stiles smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I had stuck in my head. 
> 
> Come see my tumblr if you want - there's a lot of hoechlin. 
> 
> www.sherlocastlordoftheavengartrek.tumblr.com


End file.
